The present technique relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to input/output and communication connectors. The present technique provides a system and method for reducing space consumption of an electrical connector by utilizing a collapsible connector assembly.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these, statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electrical connection assemblies are utilized in electrical systems, computer systems, and various other electrical and computing components and devices. These electrical connection assemblies typically have a fixed geometry and configuration that utilize a male/female attachment mechanism to provide an electrical connection. For example, the connection assemblies may have a male connector that is insertable into a receptacle or female connector. Unfortunately, many of these electrical connectors have a geometry or configuration that may not be suitable for compact applications, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, notebook computers, and various other electronics and computing devices that have a limited space for electrical connectors and ports. For example, an RJ11 or RJ45 connector may be desired in a particular computing component or device, yet the space limitations of the device may not permit the utilization of the desired connector due to the size and configuration of the connector.
Accordingly, a system and method is needed for reducing the size and space consumption of electrical connectors to facilitate use in compact electronics and computing components.
Certain aspects commensurate in scope with the originally claimed invention are set forth below. It should be understood that these aspects are presented merely to provide the reader with a brief summary of certain forms the invention might take and that these aspects are not intended to limit the scope of the invention. Indeed, the invention may encompass a variety of aspects that may not be set forth below.
An aspect of the present technique provides a communication connector. The communication connector comprises an electrical connector panel having an electrical contact and a conductor coupled to the electrical contact. A mechanical connector panel is also collapsibly coupled to the electrical connector panel.
Another aspect of the present technique provides a space saving system for providing a communication connection. The space saving system comprises a collapsible communication connector. A communication cable is also coupled to the collapsible communication connector. The space saving system also includes a reel assembly having the communication cable removably wound about the reel assembly.
Another aspect of the present technique provides a method of forming a communication connector. The method comprises the act of collapsibly coupling an attachment assembly to a communication contact assembly to form a collapsible communication connector.
Another aspect of the present technique provides a method of using a communication connector. The method comprises the act of manipulating a collapsible communication connector between a collapsed configuration and an open configuration. The collapsed configuration has a compact profile, while the open configuration has a mechanical attachment portion oriented for coupling with a counterpart communication receptacle.